


In Memoriam

by staccato_ramble



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staccato_ramble/pseuds/staccato_ramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many different ways to remember a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Because Allison deserved better.

The Beacon Hills High School Gazette turns the front page into an obituary. They used her yearbook headshot for the picture and she smiles prettily under the headline "In Memoriam: Allison Argent." ****

The article itself doesn't provide any details of how she died, but instead focuses on how Allison was a beloved part of the school despite only transferring the year before. A girl from Allison's French class mentions that Allison would always help her in class. The boy who had a locker next to her says she was quiet, but never unkind. The article's author notes that he did not get comments from any of Allison's close friends out of respect for the grieving process.

Snippets of the article will find their way into the yearbook and Allison Argent becomes another face on the list of "Students Gone Too Soon" in the back, a place carefully avoided when students exchange farewell messages at the end of the year.

 

After a while, when the pain in his chest has dulled to a constant but somewhat bearable ache, Scott goes to Derek's loft.

Scott explains what he wants and thinks that, now, he understands better why Derek was all nasty looks and irritated voice when they first met. As Derek wipes rubbing alcohol on Scott's rib cage, the faraway comment about them being brothers seems a lot less creepy, but maybe that's just because Scott's grown up since last year.

The burn of the tattoo and smell of smoldering skin still makes Scott feel like passing out, but he endures it. As he looks at his reflection in Derek's tiny bathroom mirror, gently tracing the line of the arrow that's aimed at his heart, Scott knows he's endured worse pain.

 

So, on the plane ride to Paris, Isaac divides his time between stilted conversation with Chris Argent and flipping through a tourist guide he picked up in the airport bookstore. He's never been out of California in his life and the trip seems daunting.

It's when Argent sleeps against the window that Isaac gets to the passage about love-locks on bridges. His entire body freezes for a moment, stomach dropping and the static buzz of anxiety starting in the back of his brain. Except Argent lets out this little snore that sort of sounds like the one Allison has.

Then, even as he brain corrects "has" to "had", Isaac can't help the smile that sneaks across his face. He dog-ears the page on the Pont des Arts and tries to figure when he'll have some time to sneak away from Argent's rigid itinerary for the trip.

 

Lydia meets Peter at Starbucks, stares him down coolly as she takes a long sip of her cappuccino, like she has no clue what it feels like to have claws dug deep in her side or someone else playing in her head. He has the gall to smile, taking the mug she pushes at him with a gracious nod. Except, once he takes a sip, Peter's face turns ashen and, then, it's Lydia's turn to smile.

The facts are simple: Lydia has the capability to bring people back and Peter knows the mechanics of it. While she isn't thrilled at the prospect of spending any more time with him than necessary, she believes in the philosophy that the ends always justify the means. In a voice that's grown past the point of shaking, Lydia explains exactly what she wants and, once Peter nods in agreement, she leans in and flicks a lighter in his face. Peter's face goes slack for a second, then his usual smirk returns, albeit, somewhat dimmed.

It's not as flashy as an electric prod to the chest, but Lydia likes to think Allison would appreciate something useful coming out of their time at the Glen Capri.


End file.
